


Let's Chase the Nightmares Away

by a_wild_moony



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Brief mentions of the other freelancers, It's a bit graphic, M/M, Not too much, Spoilers for Season 7, it's about the freelancers, there's some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_moony/pseuds/a_wild_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares have started again. Wash supposes it was just a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Chase the Nightmares Away

The nightmares have started again. Wash guesses it was just a matter of time.

The houses that the reds and blues have been given since their honorable discharge are pretty nice, and that’s saying something. The houses are almost identical, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and aliving room. But the moving people have only brought over the beds, and there isn't a couch in the living room yet. Caboose gets his own room because he sleep talks about kittens and dogs way too much, and sometimes it gets to yelling. And he sleep walks.

Wash gets a room with Tucker, and the dark-skinned man finally agrees to wearing at least a pair of sweatpants to bed. Wash does not want to wake up to see a naked Tucker each and every morning, even if Wash does like the idea of seeing Tucker’s abs more often than not.

The first night they sleep at the house is alright. But the second night is the worst. And that’s saying something.

He’s back on the Mother of Intervention, but something is very wrong. There are no sounds of footsteps or anyone sparring on the floor. He is completely alone. Or not.

Everyone is standing about fifty feet away from him, huddled in a small group. Their backs are facing him, and he starts walking towards them. “Hey guys?”

And then it's like Wash had been violently shoved forward through space and time. He sees York and Carolina fighting, York dying alone against a wall. He sees South refusing to give him cover as Delta tries to get her to help him. Maine rips out Carolina’s AIs and throws her off a cliff. He’s fighting Tex and Carolina and there’s a knife stuck in his chest now. And then he sees Maine standing over himself, grabbing the AI unit that used to hold Epsilon. Maine's coming towards him, and he’s confused, afraid, and Maine drives a knife into his head and he’s screaming for one split-

“WASH!”

He’s awake, and Tucker is underneath him. He looks worried and surprised, and Wash sees his own hand at Tucker’s neck. “Tucker.” he says softly. He wrenches his hand from Tucker, as if he's been burned.

“You were screaming.” he explains in a rough voice. “You kinda went into freelancer mode when I tried to shake you.”

Wash rolls off of Tucker and sits at the edge of the bed with his back facing Tucker. His fingers slowly curl around his short blond hair. Wash can feel his breathing start to quicken, almost like he's having a panic attack. “I’m sorry Tucker, I-” He takes in a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut in order to calm his breathing. Wash feels the bed dip and he opens his eyes to see Tucker placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, it’s okay.” he says. “I had them too." 

Wash sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. It takes him a while to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I woke you up." He gives Tucker a feeble smile. "Let's go back to sleep."  _Us._ God, it makes it sound like their together or something. Wash lies back down on the bed, facing the wall. The bed shifts as Tucker lies beside him.

"Wash, whenever you wanna talk about it-" Tucker stopped. Neither of them were very good at expressing deep feelings. Wash understood, however. He turned so that he was facing Tucker. Their faces were very close. 

"Thank you." Wash murmured. Tucker nodded,  his eyes the only light in the darkness. They didn't turn away from each other; in fact, they fell asleep that way. Tucker fell asleep first. As sleep began to call to Wash, he felt a small feeling of comfort. And safety, perhaps. 

He could get used to this feeling.


End file.
